


Day 23: Trying a New Position

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Endearments, Kinky, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sex Positions, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Versatile Bucky Barnes, Versatile Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "So, I found this really interesting website.""Yeah," Steve said as he switched off the burner and served the stir fry onto two waiting plates. He looked at me, expectant. "What kind of website?"Grinning, I flicked my eyebrows skyward. "Gay sex positions."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come perv out with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. ~~Trying a new position~~  
>  24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 23: Trying a New Position **

"Hey, baby?"

Standing at the stove, Steve looked over his shoulder at me, a bamboo spatula in one hand and a disarming smile on his face. That perfect face hadn't changed much at all since we were young, sharing an apartment, and trying to ignore our feelings for each other.

No more of that; not in 2016, when same sex marriage was legal nationwide and society in general was much more accepting.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up?"

"First of all, that smells amazing." I skirted the kitchen island and pressed myself to his back, placing my hands flat on his stomach – those incredible abs, created by science but maintained by a rigorous exercise regimen, were addictively touchable – and sliding them up to cup his delectable pecs over his t-shirt.

"Mmm." Steve smiled, a dreamy look on his face, and sagged against me. "Stay right here forever, would ya?"

"That'd make some things pretty weird. Like missions, or debriefings, or going to the bathroom, or Christmas shopping for each other..."

Laughing, Steve butted me with his actual butt, luckily not hard enough to injure the sensitive area receiving the impact. "What do you want, you pain in the ass?"

"Now, now." I sucked a red mark onto the side of his neck; it would fade within minutes, anyway. "That's not fair. I'm the opposite of pain when I'm in your ass."

"True. But _what do you want_?"

"Oh, right." I let go of Steve and leaned against the counter with my hip. "So, I found this really interesting website."

"Yeah," Steve said as he switched off the burner and served the stir fry onto two waiting plates. He looked at me, expectant. "What kind of website?"

Grinning, I flicked my eyebrows skyward. "Gay sex positions."

Steve seemed to choke on his own spit for a moment, regaining his composure as I laughed at him. "Uh-huh...?"

"Some of them looked a little uncomfortable or kinda painful," I continued, accepting the plate Steve handed me and following him to the table. "Thanks. But a couple of them... whoo. We _have_ to try them."

"Like what?" Steve asked, sounding apprehensive, forking a chunk of orange ginger chicken and what looked like a snow pea into his mouth. Eating in the twenty-first century was more of an experience than it had been back in the forties; food actually had flavor now that we didn't have to boil everything, we had ready access to fruits and vegetables we'd never even heard of, and we could eat until we were actually full any time we wanted to. It was one of the many major changes we had to get used to that we actually enjoyed.

"I think I wanna give the cannonball a try." I shoveled a big bite into my mouth and nodded vehemently at the flavor explosion that blessed my taste buds, mumbling incoherent praise in Steve's direction. He had really stepped up his cooking skills, thanks to the internet.

Honestly, the internet was a beautiful thing.

Proving that theory, I texted the link to Steve, who obligingly looked at his phone and nearly choked again at the graphic images on the page. "Jeez, Buck!" he spluttered. "That's – _wow_. Uh..."

"Such a prude," I teased. "Stop being so uptight and decide if you want bottom or top. Now eat your dinner. It's fuckin' fantastic."

He gave me a look, as if he wasn't inured to my potty-mouth by now.

After dinner, I cajoled Steve into joining me in the bedroom. I stripped him down and got him into bed to ply him with a long kissing session, which was a surefire way to get him to comply with my oftentimes off-the-wall ideas. Once he had melted into the mattress and I was fully lubed and prepped, I dragged Steve to his feet and ran over the logistics of the position in my head, ending up sort of crouching at the end of the bed while Steve picked me up from behind with his hands under my knees and impaled me on his dick, which felt huge all the time – mainly because it was – but even more so in this position that allowed him to sink impossibly deep. He had me moaning wildly within the first three thrusts, my back braced against his chest and his hands beneath my knees spreading me open wide.

"Fuck, Steve!" I panted, clutching his forearms as he held me aloft and fucked me onto his cock. "This feels fuckin' amazing!"

"How does anybody do this without super-strength?" Steve managed, breathing heavily, although that surely had more to do with how good it felt than my weight. The guy could lift a small car without breaking a sweat.

"I don't know-oh-ohhh _-ungh!"_ That sentence came out of my mouth over the course of a sequence of events. Because of the sweat building under my knees, Steve's hands started to slip, so he used his next upward thrust to regrip. He underestimated the force of his hips, however, and lost his grip entirely, sending me sailing onto the bed, where I bounced and rolled right off the edge and onto the floor with a bone-jarring thud.

"Shit! You okay, babe?" Steve cried, falling to his knees beside me where I lay between the bed and the wall, my shoulders shaking and my hands over my face. "Oh, God, Buck – I'm so sorry – how bad are you hurt?"

I dropped my hands, laughing so hard I couldn't make a sound, and Steve huffed out a sound of relief, helping me sit up so we could lean against each other until we could get hold of ourselves.

"So, scratch the cannonball off the list," I said, another stream of giggles escaping. "Too dangerous."

"Good thing we weren't standing by the window," Steve cracked, and off we went again. We were still laughing when we climbed into bed to finish the deed in the tried and true – and generally safe – missionary position.

Never one to give up or admit defeat, I came back at Steve the next day with another one to try. "It's called the reverse piledriver," I explained, hitting _send_ on the text message containing the link even as I dragged him over to sit on the couch.

Steve took one look at the animated images on his phone and stared up at me in disbelief. "Um, ouch?"

"Don't be a punk! We're both stronger and more flexible than regular guys, and they're pulling it off just fine!"

Steve scoffed. "They look like they're pulling something, all right. Probably a muscle."

"Fine," I pouted, crossing my arms and curling my knees up to my chest. "We don't have to try it."

We sat in silence for several very long seconds before Steve relented, as I knew he would. "All right, all right. It could be fun. I'll even bottom. Okay?"

"Okay!" I chirped, climbing into his lap and buttering him up by making out with him for a while. Considering what he had just signed up for, I owed him at least that much. When I felt he was kiss-drunk enough, I got us out of our clothes and started things off by sucking his beautiful cock while I fingered him open, licking and teasing until he was a quivering, whimpering mess.

"All right, baby. Let's get you into position," I said with a dark smile, watching his eyes glimmer back at me through his lashes. _Fuck,_ my man was sexy. "Lie down on your back, and I'll – here. Let me help."

Steve brought his legs up, and I gave him a little nudge to assist him in throwing them back over his head, supporting his back with his hands. "Ugh," he complained, and I gave him a look.

"Don't you start with me, Steven."

"Shut up and put it in, dammit."

I grinned, facing away from him to straddle his ass and giving one round, fleshy cheek a light slap just because I could. "You asked for it."

With some difficulty, I aimed my fierce erection downward against its will and bent my knees to push in as far as I could, bracing myself with my hands gripping his ass. The position made it challenging to get balls deep, but that was a challenge I was more than happy to accept. We must have looked like a hell of a sight with Steve's great big body folded into human origami with me hunkering over him like a frog attempting squats.

Because it felt pretty good, however, I soldiered on, giving my thighs and glutes a rigorous workout while getting a pretty damn hot view of my dick sliding in and out of Steve's ass. I got a good rhythm going, plunging into him at a fair clip until his slightly strangled voice managed more than the odd grunt.

"Not that I'm… not enjoying… staring at your… amazing ass, Buck… but you're crushing… my lungs… and I'm getting… serious rug burn… on my back."

His labored breathing reminded me a little too much of his frequent asthma attacks in the old days, and I twisted a bit to get a look at him, but I lost my balance and toppled over sideways, managing to kick Steve in the tailbone as I went. "Ow, fuck!" I snapped, remaining exactly where I fell as I caught my breath.

Groaning in discomfort, Steve uncoiled his long limbs and let his lower body thump to the floor, stretching as he sat up with his back to me. "How bad is it?"

With a sympathetic hiss, I shook my head, dejected. "Your upper back's pretty red, and shoulder blades look a little raw. Mother _fuck_. I'm so sorry, Steve. That's it; we're done with the kinky shit."

I sighed, a deep, lung-rattling thing, and Steve smiled and stood, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet only to push me onto my back on the couch. After he climbed aboard and took me inside him again to my depth, both of us groaning as he moved his hips in small circles, he blinked down at me and said, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It'll heal in a couple hours. So we toss that one in the trash heap with the cannonball, that's all."

Gripping his thighs, I bit my lip, trying to stave off the orgasm that threatened just from the sight of him moving above me like that: blond, blue-eyed perfection in the body of an Adonis. "Shh. Can't you see I'm trying to get laid?"

That night before bed, I deleted the bookmark for gay-sex-positions.net.

The following day was Friday, and I headed out for some recon work with Clint while Steve and Tony took care of some PR bullshit. Steve was already home when I got there, and he greeted me at the door wearing just his black briefs and a shy smile. It was a _really_ good look on him.

"Mmm," I purred, dropping my gear and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I betcha no other fella in this tower gets to come home to a dish like you, baby."

"Aw, lay off it, Buck," Steve complained, suppressing a smile even as his cheeks went red. He wasn't fooling me; he fucking loved it when I showered him with compliments, the little shit. Not that I minded; there weren't enough compliments in the world to describe him.

"So, to what do I owe this honor, you gorgeous thing, you?" I asked, swinging him into my arms and burying my face in his neck when I set him down.

"Brat." He swatted me on the ass, which was too well padded by tactical pants to be terribly effective.

I squealed playfully, making a purposefully ridiculous face. "Don't spank me unless you mean it!"

"That'll be for another night." Steve grinned. "Tonight, I have another idea. Come here."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I huffed, letting him drag me toward the bedroom by the hand, and he rolled his eyes over his shoulder.

"Shut up, you colossal butthead."

"Butthead?" I blinked at him as we paused at the closed bedroom door. "Listen to you, Mister Millenium."

"Seriously, stop flapping your gums, or you're getting _nothing_."

"You haven't even told me I'm getting _something_."

Steve shook his head, turning the knob to open the door and pushing me into the bedroom in front of him. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm charming, handsome, dashing, brilliant, and hung like a horse?"

"All of that, yes. And a swell piece of ass, too." He unsnapped and unbuckled my remaining gear and armor, kneeling to take off my boots before he stripped me out of my shirt and pants. When he had me down to the skin, he shucked his underwear and pulled me against him, grabbing two handfuls of my ass and setting to work mapping the inside of my mouth with his tongue.

"Holy shit, babe," I gasped when he released me. "What's got into you?"

"A better question is: what's about to get into you?" Steve followed that by whispering out of the corner of his mouth, "The answer is _your giant cock, Steve_."

Snickering, I moved toward the bed. "Excellent plan. Get your giant cock over here. Hey," I said with a frown of confusion. "Where are all the pillows?"

"Get on the bed and let me get you ready first, and then I'll show you what I did with them."

"You are so, so very weird." That didn't stop me from obeying, however, flopping onto the center of the bed on my stomach.

Steve crawled up between my splayed legs, gripping my hip bones and yanking my ass into the air. "Yeah, and you love me."

"Oh!" I cried out as he drizzled a long stream of lube directly down my ass crack, following it immediately by pressing two fingers inside me. "Warn a guy, would ya? Ohhh, God!"

"Yeah, sounds like you're really complaining." Steve spent just enough time working me open with his fingers before planting a wet kiss on the lower curve of one ass cheek and pulling back. "Now come down to the end of the bed."

I raised an eyebrow and crawled to the foot of the bed, peering over the edge to find our pillows spread out on the floor there. "And what's this, pray tell?"

"It's a little padding to keep you from getting rug burn on _your_ back," he said with a chuckle. "I want you on your shoulders on the pillows with your back up against the bed and your ass in the air."

"And a partridge in a pear tree?"

"I swear on all that's holy, James Buchanan…"

I raised my hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! Hey, if it means I get to spend some quality time with that giant cock we were talking about before, I'm all for it. So, upside down, huh?"

He nodded, that authoritarian Captain look on his face, and if I was stiff before, I was rock fucking hard after that. Who could blame me for scrambling to follow his directions?

"Perfect," Steve said when I was positioned the way he wanted me, my legs pulled up to my chest and spread wide, giving me an appraising once-over from where he knelt on the end of the bed. "Holy hell, what a view."

"Better hurry and fuck me before I pass out from all the blood rushing to my head," I griped, and he smirked down at me as he crawled over me, managing to guide his magnificent dick into my eager hole as he went, and planted his hands on the floor by my head. His legs remained on the bed, leaving his body stretched out in a straight line above me, and in this position, _fuck_ , was he deep! "Oh, fuck, Stevie," I groaned.

"Yeah… I know," Steve said, his voice strained. "Feels damn good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" I all but yelled out my agreement when he began lifting his hips and driving himself into me, his movements hard but slow, watching my face between my dangling feet as he steadily fucked me into a sweaty, panting, trembling wreck beneath him.

"I'm close, baby," I gasped, my hands fisted in the part of the comforter that hung over the foot of the bed. "Ungh – shit – so good. I forgot to ask – what's this one called?"

Steve laughed, his face growing pinker beneath his flush of exertion and desire. "I thought it was fitting," he panted. "It's called the soaring eagle."

Several seconds later, when I came so hard I blasted all the way up my chest and over my own chin, I was still laughing.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos help keep the boogeyman away*!
> 
> *Warning: may not include Donald Trump, AKA the real life boogeyman
> 
> Also, the idea for the "coming home to a dish like you" / "lay off it, Buck" exchange came from a comment by the lovely [Lesserknownhero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero)!


End file.
